Talk:Lemos Ackinbrac
Some notes: * Since the Wookieepedia is on the same server as our MUSH here, we only need to refer to the sub-server location in the link/hotword, as such: destination * Dac is the formal name of the planet on which the Mon Calamari and Quarren live. The name has been retconned in all of Star Wars canon to reflect this, and as such, should be/is retconned here on the MUSH as well. -- Hawke / Rtufo 07:04, 10 May 2006 (UTC) :I didn't know if the MUSH's wiki would reference 'Dac' or 'Mon Calamari', so I wrote 'dac' and referenced to 'Mon Calamari'. Something I probably should have thought about before I did. Thanks. AdmiralQuar 13:27, 10 May 2006 (UTC) * The MonCal Star Cruiser Independence was not destroyed at the Battle of Endor. The only known, confirmed ship name that was destroyed was the Liberty. The other visibly destroyed ship is speculated to be the Defiance, but even that is a guess-timate. There's still conjecture as to if Independence was even there, but if she was, she did survive it, and went on to an illustrious career in the New Republic Navy. -- Hawke / Rtufo 07:04, 10 May 2006 (UTC) :Hmm. I was quite sure that the MC-80a that was destroyed by the DS-II was the Indepenence, but you're right. I had always thought that it was the Independence that was certainly destroyed and the Defiance that was questioned. I had planned on them being on one of the MC-80As for their demise, but it really isn't that important, so the Liberty works fine. AdmiralQuar 13:27, 10 May 2006 (UTC) * All pages must be linked to either A) a parent "List" page, or B) a category. This is to alleviate database bloat, redundancy, and orphaned pages. Since your character claims New Republic affiliation, then at the bare minimum the character is categorized into the New Republic Characters category. -- Hawke / Rtufo 07:04, 10 May 2006 (UTC) :I was planning on categorization after I figured out what the categories were. Again, thanks for the correction. AdmiralQuar 13:27, 10 May 2006 (UTC) * Perhaps you are referring to the Corellian CR90 Corvette when you are referring to the Corvette. The reference is structured as Corvette, not Corvette-class. If anything, it would be a CR90-class corvette. -- Hawke / Rtufo 07:04, 10 May 2006 (UTC) :I was going to structure the refernce later, after I had finished the main body of the page. The reason it was written as 'corevette-class' was strictly for prose reason. Again, thanks. AdmiralQuar 13:27, 10 May 2006 (UTC) ---- Please don't take these actions on my part as "I'm picking on you"... You're taking an active, involved interest in the content of this Wiki by putting your character's page(s) up, and that's commendable. We do have to keep to accuracy (as much as possible) and standards, and since you're one of the first group here to really start building pages, we're sorta using you as a "lab rat". With that said, I had to move your Email address link to your User page (page). This has to do with how the page(s) are prioritized and parsed, and we'd hate to have a sniffer or fisher bombard your Email address because it's on a "top-level" page. User pages are low priority. Besides that, a character page is for information regarding the character, whereas User pages are for info regarding "real people". Make sense? -- Hawke / Rtufo 14:35, 10 May 2006 (UTC) :Oh, I understand entirely. I just didn't want you to think I was some theme-ignorant idiot because of the Dac/Mon Calamari and Liberty/''Defiance''/''Indepenence'' thing. I'm happy that someone else got to my page so soon. And that's kind of the whole purpose of the wiki, isn't it? Open editing? It's also great to know that there's someone who actually looks at it more than twice in a twenty-four hour period. At least I know someone's reading it. AdmiralQuar 17:52, 10 May 2006 (UTC)